SASUKE-SAMA NO TAIYOU
by shinta kuran
Summary: Terbangun dari koma panjang, Naruto bisa melihat dan mendengar roh-roh orang yang sudah mati. Hidupnya berubah, dianggap gila dan dijauhi teman-temannya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, the ice prince and the girls' heartbreaker of Konoha High School yang sama sekali tidak percaya soal hantu. AU, AR, SasuFemNaru, ItaFemDei.
1. Chapter 1

SASUKE-SAMA NO TAIYOU / THE PRINCE'S SUN

Pairing:Sasuke x fem!Naruto, Itachi x fem!Deidara Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does Warning:Gender bender, slight!boys love, no edit Note: Well, yep. Keinspirasi dari drakor The Master's Sun, tapi daku gak berusaha ngejiplak kok *probably* *taboked* Kalo misal sama persis, author terima deh hukumanya dinikahin sama Inojin Yamanaka pas dia udah gede entar xD *goroked*

Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality

'Aaaaaaarrhh'  
Tap tap tap Krieeet "Naru?"  
"Dei-nee…hhh…hhh"  
Gadis bersurai pirang sepinggang mengusap lembut punggung milik gadis yang bersurai sama dengannya. Deidara memeluk Naruto, adiknya, dengan sayang, seolah mengusir apapun itu yang membuat adiknya bergetar takut seperti ini. Deidara sudah hafal dan maklum, tapi ia juga kasihan. Tidak hanya saat malam seperti ini adiknya yang cantik dan manis itu harus histeris, mengaku jika ia sering didatangi sosok-sosok yang… entahlah… menyeramkan?  
Mungkin. Karena deidara sendiri tak pernah melihatnya. Dan tak berharap juga bisa melihat seperti yang dialami adiknya itu. Sungguh ia berharap semua kutukan pada adiknya itu segera berakhir entah bagaimanapun caranya. Kutukan?  
Sebenarnya bukan kutukan secara harfiah. Tapi, mungkin tak jauh beda dengan kutukan.  
Semenjak Naruto terbangun dari koma, adiknya itu telah membawa bakat terkutuk itu. Saat itu Deidara kalap langsung menubruk tubuh ramping adiknya yang akhirnya terbangun setelah tak kunjung membuka mata selama hampir enam bulan. Tentu bisa dibayangkan betapa kalutnya Deidara saat itu. Ia cukup pintar hingga direkomendasikan ke Yale University oleh sekolah. Tiket sudah ditangan. Keluarga juga mendukung. Ia berjanji saat kembali nanti ia akan membawa gelar Sarjana yang dibanggakan dan membantu orangtuanya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Membiayai sekolah Naruto. Tapi…  
Saat mendengar kabar buruk itu ia bahkan langsung pergi dari bandara sementara pesawatnya sudah mau lepas landas. Melihat kedua jasad ayah dan ibunya yang hidupnya tak mampu diselamatkan lagi jelas membuat Deidara terpukul. Lalu kondisi Naruto… setidaknya, dia masih memiliki adiknya. Dan Deidara akan melakukan apapun asal Naruto masih bisa diselamatkan.  
"Naru? Apa ia masih disini?" Tanya Deidara saat adiknya mulai tenang dan melepas dekapannya.  
"Dia terus menggangguku nee-chan. Dia ingin aku pergi kerumahnya." Ujar Naruto dengan masih risau. Melihat kebelakang punggung Deidara. Sepasang iris cerulean Naruto masih melihat sesosok wanita tua yang terlalu pucat terus menatap kearahnya. Tatapan meminta agar si gadis berkenan mengabulkan permohonanya, yang jika tidak dituruti, sang nenek akan senantiasa mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi.  
"Apa yang dia minta, Naru?"  
Naruto menunduk. "Nenek bilang ia baru saja dimakamkan hari ini. Dia ingin aku menyampaikan sesuatu pada anak lelakinya dan menyerahkan ini." Naruto memperlihatkan nomor rekening yang tadi dibisikkan si arwah nenek.  
"Kita kesana. Nee-chan akan menemanimu."  
Deidara tahu adiknya sudah lelah. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak capek jika setiap hari terus diganggu dan dimintai tolong kesana kemari oleh orang yang sudah mati. Jika Naruto menolak, arwah-arwah penasaran itu memang tak mampu menyakitinya, tapi ia tak tahan melihat penampakan-penampakan yang menurutnya seram itu. Bagaimanapun Naruto hanyalah remaja yang normal dan ia takut hantu. Sekarang, ia malah seperti 'berteman' dengan hantu. Pernah Naruto tidak tidur semalaman karena kualahan menghadapi seorang pria yang kepalanya bocor, memintanya untuk menemui pacarnya. Inilah, itulah. Penampilan Naruto setelah itu sampai membuat Deidara miris. Apalagi tetangga-tetangga di kawasan Apartemen mereka, juga teman-teman di Junior High School tempat Naruto bersekolah, kerap menganggap adik perempuannya gila. Berbicara sendiri, dan berteriak entah pada siapa.  
Bukanya Deidara dan Naruto tinggal diam begitu saja. Mereka sudah mencoba pergi minta bantuan ke paranormal juga mbah dukun(?). Namun tak satupun cukup memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang mempan untuk mengusir para hantu itu. Apalagi ada paranormal yang bilang jika Naruto memiliki indra keenam dimana jika sudah terbuka tak mungkin bisa ditutup kembali.

Naruto tetap pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Kini ia adalah siswi kelas sepuluh di Konoha Gakuen. Ada beberapa teman Junior High-nya yang juga bersekolah disana dank arena itulah rumor lama tentang dirinya turut menyebar di sekolah barunya.  
Seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa melihat hantu.  
Naruto tidak normal.  
Gadis gila.  
Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya.  
Dan karena itu Naruto tidak punya teman.  
Punya teman pun, jelas mereka akan risih dengan kelakuan aneh Naruto.  
Karena tak tega melihat adiknya seperti itu, Deidara menyerah dengan pendidikan di luar negerinya. Ia mendaftar di perguruan tinggi swasta sambil bekerja. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus mencari uang agar bisa tetap hidup bersama sang adik. Untungnya sih, kuliah Deidara gratis karena ia dapat beasiswa dan gajinya sebagai pegawai administrasi lumayan. Tempat kerjanya juga tidak jauh dari sekolah Naruto, jadi jika sewaktu-waktu ada masalah… yah… dia bisa cepat datang.

Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan sang kakak. Tapi dikejar-kejar hantu itu benar-benar merepotkan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan murid yang bugar di pagi hari, Naruto justru lesu dan mengantuk. Semalam ia baru saja menemui keluarga si nenek dan melakukan seperti apa yang nenek itu minta. Keluarga nenek itu tampak tak percaya dan senang bukan main, tak menyangka sang nenek yang meninggal telah meninggalkan sejumlah uang besar di rekening. Entah bagaimana si nenek bisa menabung uang sebanyak itu yang pasti ia meminta agar uang itu digunakan untuk melunasi hutang-hutang anaknya yang suka bermain judi. Penuturan itu telak mengusir ekspresi bahagia yang sempat keluarga si nenek umbar.  
Toh itu bukan urusan Naruto, yang penting ia sudah menyampaikan amanat si nenek dan arwah si nenek itupun menghilang.  
"Tuhan, aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini." Keluh remaja berambut pirang yang baru menginjak usia enambelas tahun, kala menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya, 1-A.

Grep

"Lepas! Jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Pergi! Aku bilang pergi! Kau tidak lihat aku harus belajar di sekolah!"

Naruto terus berjalan gusar, menampik sesuatu dipundaknya yang jika dimata orang Naruto terlihat seperti gadis stress.

"Lihat, itu Naruto!"

"Dia bicara sendiri."

"Apa dia benar-benar bisa melihat hantu?"

"Aku jadi merinding. Kita masuk kelas saja. Abaikan dia."

Begitulah kira derap-derap suara yang Naruto bisa dengar. Ia sudah biasa dan tidak peduli. Tapi ia kesal dengan sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, memakai seragam kantoran dengan satu high heel di kaki kananya. Astaga! Kenapa dengan wanita itu! Apa yang dilakukannya sampai bisa mati dalam keadaan tidak elite begitu?  
Hhhh Naruto sering melihat penampakan seram. Bahkan yang lebih seram dari wanita yang keukeuh membuntutinya bahkan sampai ikut masuk ke kelasnya.  
Tak tahan, Naruto berlari keluar kelas. Entah kemana yang penting menjauh. Menyembunyikan diri dari si wanita.

Drap Drap Drap…

Brukk

"Agh!"

"Aww!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

Naruto merasakan nyeri di pergelangan tangannya. Ia berlari tanpa arah sampai-sampai tidak sempat mengerem waktu melihat sosok senpai-nya…. Dan…  
Seperti yang tengah disaksikan, ia menubruk senpai-nya hingga terhuyung dan membentur lantai. Pasti sakit. Naruto beruntung karena ia yang berada diatas. Menindih senpai-nya.  
"Se-Senpai! Gomen-gomennasai!" ucapnya lalu buru-buru bangkit. Gawat! Ia pasti akan dapat masalah besar. Tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini yang berani berurusan dengan Uchiha-senpai. Murid kelas tiga, yang terkenal dengan perangai stoic dan mencekamnya, sekalipun ia anak konglomerat terkaya di Jepang.  
"Oi pirang! Beraninya kau menabrak Sasuke-sama, huh?" sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu menarik lengan Naruto dan menatapnya sengit. Ah, Naruto tahu siapa gadis ini. Haruno Sakura, kelas sepuluh B, seorang anggota tim ballet paling berbakat sekaligus yang paling berbakat pula dalam karate. Naruto meneguk air ludah dengan susah. Jangan bilang jika gadis cantik tapi mengerikan itu adalah anggota Uchiha Sasuke fans club yang marah padanya karena sudah cari gara-gara dengan senpainya itu.

"Pirang! Kau pasti sengaja kan? menabrakkan diri ke Sasuke-sama agar ia bersimpati padamu lalu kau bisa dekat-dekat dengannya? Iya kan? menjijikan! Dasar tak tahu malu! Harusnya kau sadar dimana tempatmu! Gadis aneh sepertimu hanya akan membuat Sasuke-sama muntah! Cepat minta maaf dan pergi sana!"

Meski sakit hati oleh ucapan Sakura, Naruto tak mau, lebih tepatnya malas membalas ucapan gadis itu. Ia lebih memilih segera pergi dari sini. Kalau perlu dari sekolah ini. Menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya yang dirasa kotor, Naruto kemudian menghampiri sosok Sasuke-senpai nya yang ternyata sudah bangkit berdiri, dan menatapnya angkuh sambil bersedekap.

"Go-Gomennasai, senpai." Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang begitu gugup sampai terbata-bata dan tidak berani memandang kearah senpainya.

"Tatap mata orang itu langsung jika kau berniat minta maaf!" tegas suara baritone yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang. Dengan terpaksa Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. Jujur ia terpesona dengan sepasang onyx yang begitu jernih dan menawan. Tapi disaat yang sama tubuhnya kembali tergetar saat mata safir-nya kembali menangkap sesosok wanita berambut hitam, berseragam kantor dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah high heel di kaki kanannya, tepat di belakang tubuh Sasuke. Mata Naruto membulat horror. Ia takut. Mata gelap wanita itu seolah bisa mengulitinya hidup-hidup. 'Siapapun, tolong aku'.  
Tanpa sadar Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

WUSSSH

Dan dalam sekejap, sosok wanita seram itupun menghilang. Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.  
Satu kali.  
Dua kali.  
Tiga kali.  
Sosok wanita itu memang sudah tidak ada. Saking sulit percaya-nya Naruto sampai melongok ke belakang Sasuke, hingga membuat pemuda berambut raven jabrik itu disuguhi pemandangan leher tan-nya yang... ehm.. Sasuke seketika menampik keras-keras pikirannya barusan. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa membuat komposisinya goyah.

"Kurangajar kau Narutooooo! Aku berusaha mengampunimu tapi kau malah nekat!" Sosok Sakura Haruno kini sudah mirip banteng yang siap beradu mengoyak target si pembawa kain merah seperti di permainan matador. Ia menarik kasar tubuh Naruto agar menjauh dari Senpai idolanya. Sayangnya Naruto semakin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan erat membuat si pangeran sekolah yang stoic ikut terseret.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu, bodoh!" Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto bengis. Naruto terhenyak. Senpainya itu memang benar-benar kejam sampai mengatainya bodoh. Ia ingin berteriak balik dan mengatai si rambut pantat ayan itu dengan sebutan brengsek. Tapi ia urungkan. Apapun yang terjadi ia takkan melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. Naruto sendiri masih belum mengerti. Ia tadi mencoba sedikit melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan Sasuke dan sosok wanita mengerikan itu kembali muncul dalam penglihatannya. Namun sosok itu menghilang sedetik kemudian begitu ia memegang kembali tangan Sasuke. Naruto tak peduli. Ia akan terus memegang tangan ini seolah hidupnya hanya bergantung pada hal itu.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN! KONO USURATONKACHI!"

Uchiha Sasuke menghempaskan sebelah tanganya yang ditarik koohainya itu dengan keras. Dan berhasil terlepas.

"Senpai… tidak! Tunggu dulu senpai, biarkan aku terus memegang tenaganmu! Aku mohon!"

Naruto tidak rela melepaskan kesempatan emas ini begitu saja, ia berusaha mengejar Sasuke. Tapi…

"A—akh! Le-Lepaskan aku Sakura!"

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, ha? Na-mi-ka-ze-Na-ru-to?"

Naruto berhenti melawan. Ia benar-benar membuat si rambut merah jambu marah. Ia menatap pias ke arah Sasuke yang telah berjalan jauh memunggunginya. Tanpa syarat, Naruto-pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Bergegas memasuki kelasnya sendiri. Tak mempedulikan sebagian murid yang kecewa karena pertunjukan telah usai. Hhh.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi-sensei. Ia menoleh kearah murid termalas tapi terpandai di angkatannya, Shikamaru Nara, yang kini dengan pulas tertidur dengan bersembunyi dibalik buku Matematika tebal. Naruto iri. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak tidur sepulas itu. Naruto bahkan enggan menengok ke arah papan tulis, karena sosok yang terus mengejarnya sejak pagi ini masih belum enyah dari sana. Seandainya semua orang disini bisa melihatnya. Tsk.

Naruto bersyukur, hari ini Deidara neechan-nya bisa menjemputnya.

"Tumben neechan tidak sibuk?" Tanya Naruto seraya memasang seat belt. "Karena nee-chan sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan neechan sebelum deadline. Jadi Naru, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Bisa kita langsung pulang saja, neechan?"

Deidara mengernyit bingung. Ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya hari ini. Apa karena hantu-hantu itu lagi. Biasanya Naruto akan cerita, tapi kalaupun tidak, Deidara juga tak akan memaksa adiknya. Ia tidak mau menambah beban pikiran Naruto sejak adik satu-satunya itu memiliki kemampuan tak lazim.

"Naruto, belanja dulu sebentar yuk?" ajak Deidara tiba-tiba begitu melewati kawasan pertokoan. "Belanja? Untuk apa?"  
Deidara menatap adiknya jengah. "Kau perempuan kan Naruto? Masak kau tidak ada keinginan untuk membeli tas baru, sepatu baru, pakaian baru, atau make up?"  
"Neechan, kan sudah Naru bilang. Lihat, tas Naru masih bagus, pakaian Naru juga masih layak pakai, sepatu juga, dan Naru tidak butuh make up."

"Baiklah baiklah. Kalau begitu turun, setidaknya temani neechan. Karena hari ini neechan baru gajian."

Deidara tersenyum riang, sementara adiknya mengekor di belakangnya. Daripada masuk ke toko-toko kecil disekitarnya, ternyata Deidara lebih suka masuk ke hypermart terbesar di kota Konoha. Naruto memicing sejenak saat membaca plang nama hypermart itu. 'Uchiha Shopping'

Mungkin hypermart ini adalah salah satu asset milik Uchiha Group. Pikiran Naruto kembali mengawang saat mengingat kata 'Uchiha'. Hari ini ia baru saja menemukan fakta baru jika kutukannya mungkin saja bisa sembuh. Ya, sembuh. Asalkan ia terus berada dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha senpai-nya itu.

"Naruto! Jangan melamun! Sini, menurutmu neechan cocok pakai yang mana?"

Tanpa sadar kakaknya telah membawa dirinya ke gerai sepatu.

"Bukannya koleksi high heels neechan masih banyak."

"Memang apa salahnya menambah koleksi Naruto? Kau ini kan juga perempuan, seharusnya kau bisa memahami perasaan sesama perempuan."

'Aku tidak paham' balas Naruto dalam hati.

Memilih mengabaikan sang kakak, Naruto melihat-lihat ke deret rak yang lain yang ternyata bersinggungan dengan restroom dan toilet. Naruto hendak berbalik, namun kedua iris safir-nya melihat sebuah benda aneh di belakang tempat sampah. Naruto mengambil benda itu yang ternyata sebuah sepatu ber-hak tinggi.

'Kenapa cuma ada satu? Dan kenapa bisa ada disini?' bathin Naruto keheranan. Sebaiknya ia menanyakannya pada pemilik gerai yang mungkin saja tahu mengenai sepatu itu. Tapi entah kenapa rasa penasaran menggelitiki hatinya. Apa ini maksud ucapan Deidara mengenai perasaan perempuan. Bagaimanapun dirinya memang perempuan. Jadi wajarkan kalau tiba-tiba kau ingin mencoba sesuatu yang sudah erat kaitannya dalam kehidupan perempuan?

Naruto meletakkan sepatu berwarna putih itu ke lantai, lalu melepas sepatu ketsnya sendiri. Tak jauh dari tempat itu memang ada cermin besar untuk fitting. Sepatu itu terasa pas di kakinya. Padahal ukuran kakinya itu terbilang kecil. Yah, namanya baru murid Junior High School. Itu berarti pemilik sepatu juga memiliki ukuran kaki yang sama dengannya. Eh, pemilik?  
Apa sepatu ini ada pemiliknya?  
Apa pemiliknya itu masih bocah seperti dirinya?

Naruto masih menatap ke arah cermin sampai ia dikejutkan oleh kemunculan bayangan sesosok wanita disamping dirinya. Sosok serupa yang dilihatnya pagi ini di sekolah.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi? Pergi! Pergi dariku! Kumohon, aku tak bisa membantumu!" Naruto berusaha membuat dirinya tidak ketakutan sampai menangis. Namun sosok itu masih tak bergeming. Naruto mengamati sosok wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan menyadari satu hal.

Sepatu mereka sama!

Wanita disampingnya itu tengah mengenakan sepatu putih yang modelnya sama persis dengan yang di pakai Naruto. Meneguk ludah sekali lagi, Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa sepatu ini milikmu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Menetralisir deguban jantungnya. Deguban karena rasa takut.

"Kalau begitu akan aku kembalikan." Naruto sudah akan melepas sepatu itu sebelum kemudian melihat wanita itu menggeleng.

"Jadi apa maumu? Kau mau aku melakukan apa untukmu?"

Lalu wanita itu menghilang.

Naruto berusaha mencari jejaknya yang tak lama kemudian ia temukan. Wanita itu tengah berdiri di samping pria bersurai hitam yang tengah bertukar senyum dengan seorang kasir wanita di gerai tempat neechan-nya berburu sepatu. Sosok wanita itu menoleh ke arah sang pria dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto sendiri bukan anak pintar. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang akan lamban mencerna sesuatu. Apalagi masalah orang dewasa seperti ini.

'Apa mungkin wanita itu kekasih dari lelaki itu? Apa mungkin lelaki itu sedang berselingkuh? Aargh! Wakaran! Wakaranai!' Naruto lama-lama frustasi, dan akhirnya menggeleng ke arah si hantu wanita. Namun si hantu wanita nampak tidak suka dan mendekati Naruto. Naruto pun melangkah mundur. Menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sang kakak sedang berbicara entah apa pada staff gerai yang lain. Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Dalam hati ia menyebut nama Sasuke. Berharap pemuda stoic yang ternyata juga galak dan kejam itu tiba-tiba muncul dan melindunginya. Tanpa sempat melepas sepatunya Naruto berlari ke sembarang arah. Yang akhirnya berhasil memancing perhatian sang kakak.

"Naruto!" Deidara menyerahkan sepatu pilihannya kepada si staff lalu berusaha menyusul adiknya. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil sepatu kets hitam sebelah kiri Naruto yang teronggok begitu saja. Ada banyak kecamuk di pikiran Deidara namun prioritasnya adalah mengejar si adik.

Naruto terus berlari, kaki kananya sakit karena berlari menggunakan high heel. Sekelebat ia seperti melihat sosok Sasuke. Sosok itu keluar dari lift dan kebetulan menuju kearahnya.

Apakah Tuhan menjawab permohonanya?

"Senpaaaaiiii!"

Naruto memperkencang kecepatan larinya, tak peduli jika ia harus menubruk orang-orang. Sosok mirip Sasuke itu memandangnya terkejut hingga…

GREP

Naruto berhasil memeluknya.

"Kau datang! Terima kasih telah datang, senpai!" ucap Naruto disela nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Tidak lagi. Dia tidak akan lagi melepas tubuh dewa pelindungnya ini.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara baritone menyergap kupingnya. Sama-sama baritone, namun berbeda dengan suara Sasuke. Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya untuk melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang berkuncir yang ternyata jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

'Dia bukan Sasuke…'

Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat kakaknya sedang berlari kearahnya sebelum berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napas.

"Kenapa..hosh..kau ..hosh..berlarian seperti itu..hosh… Narutooo?"

Deidara tadinya ingin memarahi adiknya. Tapi urung. Justru sekarang juga ia ingin menyembunyikan dirinya. 'Itachi Uchiha' Orang yang namanya Deidara rapalkan dalam hati itu memicing kearahnya sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman misterius.

Lain lagi dengan Naruto, tubuhnya serasa menggigil saat sosok hantu wanita it uterus memandang kearahnya.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Aku mohon jangan ikuti aku lagiii! Huwaaaaa!" tanpa takut malu, Naruto menangis keras sambil kembali memeluk si lelaki berkucir berambut raven yang ia kira Uchiha-senpai-nya. Ia tidak peduli. Yang mana saja asal ia tidak melihat lagi sosok si hantu.

Sementara Deidara hanya bisa cengo sekaligus horror. Apa yang dilakukan adiknya sampai bisa menangis sambil memeluk orang macam Itachi Uchiha?

Tak ada pilihan, Deidara membuang rasa gengsi dan malunya untuk menghampiri si adik.

"Naru? Ini neechan. Kau melihatnya lagi?"

Begitu mendengar suara hangat kakaknya, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan berganti memeluk erat Deidara.

"Dia terus mengikutiku neechan. Dia tidak mau pergi. Sejak aku di sekolah, sampai di mall ini. Aku capek neechan, aku takut… huks…"

Deidara mengelus sayang surai pirang adiknya, berharap pergerakan kecil itu membantu si adik menenangkan dirinya. Tak peduli dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuninya seolah dirinya pusat perhatian.

Si pria bersurai raven panjang memanggil beberapa security untuk memulihkan keadaan. Memberitahu pelanggan lain jika tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah semua tenang ia menghampiri dua sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang masih saling berpelukan.

"Ehem ehem!"

Deidara menatap kearah si raven.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat kekacauan. Ini, ini adikku, Naruto."

Naruto yang sudah agak tenang, membalas jabatan tangan si pria yang ia kira Sasuke tadi.

"Maafkan aku juga jiisan, maaf sudah sembarangan memelukmu. Aku salah mengiramu dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

"Jangan panggil aku jiisan bocah, panggil saja aku niisan. Aku bahkan seumuran dengan kakakmu."

Naruto melotot tak percaya. Memang sih pria didepannya ini masih terlihat muda, tapi dari attire pakaiannya, dia pastilah bukan orang sembarangan. Mungkin saja dia pemilik hypermart ini.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Perkenalkan, aku Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

'Uchiha? Dia memiliki marga yang sama dengan Sasuke-senpai? Apa mereka bersaudara?'

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ketakutan sampai berlarian seperti itu? Apa ada yang berniat jahat dan mengejarmu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin membeberkan aibnya pada sembarang orang. Cukup tetangga dan teman-teman di sekolahnya saja yang tahu kutukannya ini.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami. Adikku mungkin kecapaian. Tidak seharusnya aku membawanya pergi jalan-jalan tanpa mengajaknya beristirahat dulu sepulang sekolah. Kami permisi."

Itachi memandang keduanya tanpa sedikitpun sorot rasa percaya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan alasan semacam itu? Kita bisa membicarakan ini, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan siang."

"Lantas apa kau akan percaya jika mendengar alasan yang sesungguhnya? Sudahlah, biarkan kami pulang."

"Deidara! Apa pernah sekalipun aku tidak mempercayai ucapanmu?"

Deidara terhenyak. Pertanyaan itu sukses merobohkan benteng-benteng kecil pertahananya. Ia memandang kearah Naruto.

"Apa dia kenalan neechan? Kebetulan aku lapar."

Sasuke Uchiha. Putra bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, dua pasangan yang namanya sudah bersliweran dengan tenar di dunia bisnis sekaligus founder dari Uchiha Group, perusahaan retail yang masuk jajaran sepuluh terbesar di dunia dan yang terbesar di Jepang yang kini sudah mempenetrasi ke bidang yang lain, seperti hotel dan resort, super market, café dan rumah makan/restoran, obat-obatan dan produk kimia lainnya, serta garmen. Tapi tidak seperti sang kakak yang menjadi kebanggaan orang tuanya, Sasuke tidak ingin muluk-muluk soal pendidikannya. Ia menolak disekolahkan di luar negeri dan memilih bersekolah di Konoha High School yang masih tercatat sebagai sekolah menengah pertama terbaik di Jepang. Konoha High School merupakan sekolah negeri yang di donaturi hanya pemerintah. Karena itu tidak ada yang namanya sogokan. Jika lulus ujian seleksi, siapapun bisa masuk. Jika tidak lulus, berapapun jumlah uang yang diberikan akan dikembalikan. Format sekolah ini ini menyerupai yayasan karena tergabung dalam suatu induk instansi yang diberi nama Konoha Gakuen dan menyediakan jenjang-jenjang pendidikan mulai dari kindergarten, elementary school, junior High School, senior High School, dan university level.

Sasuke memilih bersekolah di Konoha High School karena ingin membuktikan kualitas dirinya sendiri dan membungkam mulut orang-orang yang pernah mengklaimnya hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuanya. Tidak. Mereka harus tahu jika Sasuke memang jenius. Meski tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya Itachi, sayangnya Sasuke memiliki minat yang sama, yaitu manajemen dan bisnis. Tak heran di kamarnya yang luas ia memiliki perpustakaan kecilnya sendiri yang berisi banyak buku-buku tentang ekonomi dan bisnis, buku-buku matematika, buku-buku motivator dan filsafat, bahkan buku tentang ilmu-ilmu kedokteran.

Selama ini Sasuke menolak di manja, meski ia tetap tak kekurangan suatu apapun. Ia adalah seorang perfeksionis akut. Namun dinding perfeksionisnya nyaris retak ketika ia mengenal seorang pemuda. Lebih tepatnya anak laki-laki seumuran dirinya ketika masih menjadi siswa tahun pertama di Konoha High School. Anak laki-laki yang norak dan terlampau ceria, penggila ramen, dan suka diam-diam membawa majalah porno ke sekolah. Benar-benar sosok yang Sasuke benci. Tapi… Juga sosok yang pertama kali mengenalkan pada Sasuke akan perasaan asing yang indah, memabukkan, sekaligus menjijikan.

Sasuke membanting buku ekonominya dengan keras ke atas ranjang. Kenapa bisa ia teringat sosok itu lagi. Sosok yang sudah hampir selama dua tahun berusaha ia buang dari memorinya. Apa karena gadis pirang aneh yang tiba-tiba menubruknya hingga jatuh lalu menarik-narik pergelangannya pagi tadi?  
Pirang?  
Warna yang sangat Sasuke benci.  
Gadis itu mungkin kurang beruntung karena harus mewarisi warna rambut sama dengan sosok yang juga Sasuke amat benci.  
'Bahkan nama mereka berdua pun sama.'

Itachi menyedot Cola-nya dengan tenang. Tidak tersedak ataupun terbatuk sama sekali. Seakan pernyataan yang didengarnya barusan bukanlah apa-apa.

"Jadi kau percaya pada Naruto?" Deidara memastikan sekali lagi. Terlalu aneh jika orang lain percaya semudah itu pada cerita adiknya.

"Bukankah tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Lagipula, penjelasan adikmu jauh lebih masuk akal ketimbang penjelasan yang kau berikan, Namikaze Deidara."

Deidara tertohok. Pria raven di seberangnya ini masih tidak berubah. Selalu bisa membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas.

"Lalu Naruto, apa itu juga mengganggu sekolahmu?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan teman-teman banyak yang menjauhiku karena hal itu. Tapi…."

"Hm?"

"Sebelumnya Itachi niisan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke?"

Itachi mengernyit. Tapi kemudian ia ingat penjelasan Deidara sebelumnya jika Naruto bersekolah di Konoha High School, tempat yang sama dengan adiknya.

"Oh, Jadi 'senpai' yang kau teriakan tadi adalah adikku?"

Pipi Naruto langsung memerah.

"Kau mengenal Sasuke? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau itu pacarnya?" goda Itachi. Biar saja, selama ini Sasuke selalu ketus dengannya. Kalau dugaanya benar, ia bisa menjadikannya senjata untuk menggoda adiknya sendiri(?) -_-

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Mana mungkin…"

"Lalu?"

Mau tak mau Deidara juga tertarik kemana arah pembicaraan ini menjurus. Selama ini ia cuma membahas hal-hal supernatural bersama Naruto. Ia menyesal, seharusnya ia memperhatikan hal-hal sekecil ini juga. Adiknya kan perempuan yang sudah tidak kecil lagi.

"Aku memang mengenal Sasuke, ah maksudku, Uchiha senpai sejak aku masuk Konoha High School. Itupun karena ia memang sudah terkenal. Tapi baru hari ini aku berada dekat denganya.."

"Berada dekat bagaimana Naru/Naruto?" Tanya Itachi dan Deidara bebarengan. Keduanya saling memandang lalu salah tingkah dan kemudian pura-pura melanjutkan makan.

Naruto mengabaikan gelagat aneh dari kakaknya dan seseorang yang ternyata kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Sosok hantu tadi pertama kalinya menemuiku di sekolah. Aku berusaha melarikan diri tapi aku malah tak sengaja menabrak Uchiha senpai hingga kami terjatuh. Aku minta maaf, lalu hantu muncul lagi. Reflek aku menyentuh tangan Uchiha senpai dan saat itulah, sosok hantu itu menghilang dari pandanganku."

"Kau yakin Naru?" Tanya Deidara.

"Aku tidak bohong! Sungguh! Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Uchiha senpai, yang pasti, aku.. aku harus dekat dengannya. Cuma dia yang bisa mengusir makhluk-makhluk astral itu dari hidupku." Naruto menatap Deidara penuh permohonan. Sementara Deidara bingung harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Ia sendiri tak yakin jika adik Itachi itu memang mempunyai kekuatan atau tidak.

Berbeda dengan Deidara, Itachi menatap Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi intinya, yang bisa membantumu terbebas dari gangguan hantu-hantu itu adalah adikku?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu bisa diatur. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Benar niisan mau membantuku? Apapun syaratnya akan kulakukan?" pinta Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Berbanding terbalik dengan Deidara yang malah memiliki firasat tak nyaman. 'Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Itachi?'

"Aku mengijinkanmu datang kerumah, menginap dan tinggal pun tak masalah. Dengan begitu kau bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana?"

Seolah mendapat tiupan angin surga, Naruto terlonjak bahagia. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran kakaknya dan malah menghambur ke pelukan Itachi.

"Arigatou! Arigatou niisan!"

"Hai' hai'. Sekarang soal syaratnya…"

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Bujuk kakakmu supaya mau menjadi sekretaris pribadiku!"

"Neechan?" tanpa ragu sedikitpun Naruto segera menunjukkan puppy eyes pada sang kakak. Tak menyadari jika inner sang kakak sudah mirip dengan Sakura Haruno ketika gadis itu mengamuk. 'Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, Itachi brengsek!'

Sasuke benar-benar menganggap gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze itu bodoh. Jika ia punya otak sedikit saja, seharusnya kejadian kemaren membuatnya kapok. Bukannya malah berani menguntitnya seperti ini. Apa gadis itu tak tahu jika Sasuke sudah mencatat namanya dalam blacklist?

"Oi Sas! Kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Kiba Inuzuka, anak veterinarian ternama, dengan tulus menunjukkan rasa ibanya pada gadis pirang yang rela kedinginan di luar kelas hanya demi bisa melihat sosok pangerannya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dia mengenakan blazer." Balas Sasuke ketus. Ia bahkan jika gadis itu mati kena hipotermia. Salahnya sendiri kan, sudah tahu salju sedang turun dengan lebatnya dan ia malah dengan nekadnya berada di luar kelas. Di luar kelas Sasuke maksudnya. Lupakan fakta lain bahwa gadis itu sepertinya juga tengah membolos dari kelasnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar raja tega Sas! Paling tidak kau bisa membujuknya untuk kembali kekelasnya." Tegur salah seorang teman Sasuke yang lain, Suigetsu Hozuki.

"Kenapa aku harus repot melakukan itu? Tch."

"Sasuke-kun, aku masih heran bagaimana kau bisa sepopuler ini dan dipuja banyak gadis padahal sikapmu sedingin ini." Celetuk Sai yang duduk di sebelah Suigetsu. Untung saja ini adalah pelajaran seni rupa. Hari ini kelas duabelas A ada pelajaran melukis yang ditangani oleh Sasori-sensei. Sasori-sensei bahkan membolehkan siswa-siswi nya berbincang selama tidak membuat gaduh.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi omongan Sai. Ia tidak meminta semua perhatian ini. Gadis-gadis itu saja yang bodoh. Atau mungkin terlalu M (=Masokis). Gadis pirang diluar kelasnya itu misalnya. Tch!

"Sebenarnya apa maumu PIRANG? Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Sasuke sudah nyaris hilang kesabaran. Dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah, Naruto Namikaze terus membuntutinya seperti stalker. Setidaknya stalker masih menyembunyikan dirinya dan tidak menampakan diri terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Ano.. boleh aku menyentuhmu Uchiha senpai?"

Kedua onyx Sasuke membola. Gadis pirang ini ternyata tidak hanya bodoh tapi juga GILA!

"Menyentuhku kau bilang? Hn, Apa kau sudah se-tergila-gila itu padaku? Lupakan! Aku mau pulang!"

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dengan debaman keras. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka naik motor Ducati miliknya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba pagi ini Ducati-nya mogok dan terpaksa ia service-kan (Seandainya kau mencurigai abang Itachi Sas XD).  
Jadilah ia pulang pergi diantar sopir.  
"Ayo jalan pak, apa lagi yang bapak tunggu?" Sasuke heran sendiri pada pak sopirnya yang tidak juga segera menancap gas padahal sudah jelas-jelas dirinya masuk ke mobil.

"Sebentar Tuan, Tuan muda bilang saya juga harus mempersilahkan nona itu masuk." Jawab si sopir apa adanya.

'Nona? Nona siapa?'

Namun pertanyaan Sasuke segera terjawab saat berat badan lain menimpa di samping tempatnya duduk.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau ikut masuk?"

"Kenapa tidak? Itachi niisan sudah mengijinkanku."

Sasuke menatap gadis pirang itu horror.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Itachi? Dan apa maksudnya dengan dia sudah mengijinkanmu?" gusar Sasuke, semakin geram karena Naruto malah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kami telah melakukan perjanjian. Aku memenuhi syarat yang niisan minta, begitupun niisan memenuhi apa yang aku minta."

Tanpa malu lagi Naruto nyungsep ke pundak Sasuke, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sisi kanan pemuda raven itu yang jelas-jelas merasa risih.

"Oi! Lepaskan! Lepaskan kubilang! Beraninya kau menyentuhku PIRANG!"

"Namaku Naruto, senpai!"

"Memang aku peduli?"

Naruto merengut, tapi tak ia masukan hati. Ia harus sabar. Karena Sasuke adalah dewa pelindungnya.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga~" Naruto mendesah lega.

"Apa yang katakan? Siapa 'mereka'?"

"Senpai aku mohon, biarkan aku menyentuhmu seperti ini! Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam dan tidak akan lebih dari ini. Hanya senpai yang bisa menolongku, onegai!"

Sasuke bukannya terpengaruh oleh sepasang safir yang berkaca-kaca itu. Ia hanya merasa percuma jika ia melawan. Begitu sampai rumah nanti ia pasti akan segera menendang gadis pirang ini jauh-jauh. Ia hanya perlu bersabar.

"Tch! Kalau kau bukan seorang perempuan aku pasti sudah mendorongmu paksa keluar."

"Kau tak akan melakukannya, aku tahu itu. Senpai orang yang baik!"

Sasuke melotot untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis ini adalah orang kedua yang mengatai dirinya orang yang baik. Gadis ini benar-benar sudah GILA level akut.

"Bodoh, apa jadinya jika orang tuamu tahu anaknya telah dengan sengaja membuntuti seorang laki-laki kerumahnya?"

"Jangan khawatir, orang tuaku dua-duanya sudah meninggal. Aku hanya tinggal dengan neesan, dan neesan juga tahu kalau aku hari ini dan hari-hari seterusnya akan tinggal di rumah senpai."

Tubuh Sasuke mematung. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Apa?"

"Apa apanya?"

"Apa maksudmu kau akan tinggal?"

"Tentu saja tinggal di rumah senpai, di kediaman keluarga Uchiha."

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu?"

"Tentu saja Itachi niisan." Jawab Naruto masih tak bergerak dari posisinya yang memeluk tangan kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepal tangan kirinya erat. Jadi ini semuanya ulah kakaknya. Apalagi kali ini? Apa ini salah satu cara kakaknya itu untuk mengerjai dirinya? Dan lagi, bagaiamana sebenarnya Naruto dan Itachi bisa bertemu?

Sasuke tak pernah merasa hidupnya lebih kacau dari ini.

Baru kemarin ia ditabrak sampai jatuh oleh gadis pirang bodoh ini. Lalu sekarang ia akan tinggal serumah dengan gadis pirang bodoh ini.  
Jika ini lelucon, Sasuke akan memberi acungan jempol. Lelucon ini berhasil membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ingin menghabisi sesosok pria raven berkuncir dan keriputan *di-amaterasu*.

'Just so you wait, baka aniki!'

-to be continued-

or

not?

please review~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing:Sasuke x fem!Naruto, Itachi x fem!Deidara Disclaimer:©Masashi Kishimoto Warning:Gender bender, mention of BL, no edit

Note: Sebelumnya, maaf banget kalo ini masih mirip banget sama drama aslinya, emang dari awal cuma pengen bikin sasufemnaru version aja, hahaha *plak*. Dan maaf juga kalo masih berantakan nulisnya, kemarin tu asal copy-paste dan lupa ngasi line breaks, gomen ;_; *plak plak*

Anyway, makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan ngasih review, tanggapan kalian membantu sekali ;). Makasih juga buat yang fav dan follow. Untuk update-nya diusahakan, tapi nggak janji regularly apalagi quickly , kalo sempet nulis, pasti dilanjut, kalo ada ide juga sih. Meskipun patokannya jelas The Master's Sun, entah kenapa suka buntu sendiri pas mau ngelanjutin, huwaaa

Thanks to: choikim1310 iya, udah lama kan itu drama, aku aja agak lupa plotnya, lupa juga kalau joongwoon ada lupa ingatan -/-, mina ok, ini udah lanjut, Shizuka ini lanjut, cuke cuka nalu makasih, moga berkenan RnR lagi , uzumaki megami iya, ngambil plot The Master's Sun, tapi pengen bikin beda sih, entahlah(?) :D, CacuNalu iya, dari drama itu, kaname ini, aku udah berusaha, semoga suka x_x, namikazehyunli makasih, moga berkenan RnR lagi , Avanrio11 makasih udah RnR, iya pengennya bisa nulis yang romance-hurt-humor(?), tapi ini masih belajar, I'll try my best, samawa iya, memang ngambil plot dari drama itu, makasih udah RnR , ikatriplesblingers sama, soalnya pas nonton tu drama, karakter joongwon ngingetin banget sama Sasu :D awalnya cuma pengen sekedar bikin SN ver, tapi setting-nya berubah sendiri(?), makasih udah RnR, semoga suka lanjutannya , Leni selvia makasih udah RnR, saran kamu membantu sekali, ini udah kucoba perbaiki, kalau ada yang kurang pas lagi mohon ditunjukkin, I'll try my best , ethatata makasih udah RnR, maaf untuk update sepertinya gak bisa kilat-kilatan, butuh waktu luang dan mood, but I'll try my best , zadita uchiha ini emang ngambil plot The Master's Sun kok, makasih ya udah RnR, oka terima kasih juga udah RnR, semoga suka, KJhwang seru, lucu, dan baper banget. Suka dah sama tuh drama. Main cast-nya disini naruto cewe, tapi sebelum ia masuk KHS, Sasuke semacam punya masa lalu dengan seseorang mirip naruto. Semoga ide ini nggak fail nantinya #mojok. Pengen bikin complicated, malah otakku sendiri yang tambah ruwet waaa #abaikan. Udah kucoba perbaiki, moga suka. Dan makasih udah RnR, askasufa Sasuke itu bi xD, iya ini udah ngumpulin semangat! Makasih ya udah RnR, moga suka .

Jika ada penghargaan 'Strong Lady' awards, mungkin Deidara patut masuk nominasi. Atau bahkan menjadi juaranya. Entah mimpi apa ia semalam, tiba-tiba dalam sekejap harus berurusan kembali dengan seorang Itachi Uchiha. Di ruangan minimalis yang cukup luas, Deidara menghampiri meja kerjanya.  
Deidara mendesah pelan.  
Benar.  
Mulai sekarang dirinya adalah sekretaris Itachi. Salahkan adik semata wayangnya yang sudah dengan semena-mena membuat perjanjian sepihak dengan si Uchiha sulung. Deidara memijit pertengahan keningnya. Ia harus kuat. Bagaimanapun dia harus bekerja. Demi Naruto. Pekerjaan sebelumnya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi ia bisa memprotes apa jika sudah adiknya yang memohon. Jika memang adiknya Itachi itu bisa membantu meringankan beban penderitaan Naruto, maka ia akan siap menerima apapun konsekuensinya.

"Kau datang begitu pagi, aku selalu terkesan dengan kedisiplinanmu, Namikaze."

Deidara memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Ia harus bisa. Ia harus mengusir hasrat untuk memaki-maki orang lain yang barusan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Yang tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha.

"Selamat pagi, Presdir!"

Sebuah senyuman terulas semanis mungkin. Bukan hanya disiplin, Deidara itu juga professional. Namun itu malah membuat sosok raven berkuncir memandang tidak selera.

"Kupikir kau akan lebih bersantai karena kita teman lama."

Itachi sedikit tidak yakin ketika harus menyebut kata 'teman'.

"Tapi bukankah memang sudah begitu etikanya jika di tempat kerja. Tidak peduli teman atau keluarga, kita harus bersikap professional." Deidara masih mengulum senyum manis.

Itachi melirik gadis itu dari tempat duduknya.

"Kemana kau lima tahun ini? Ku dengar kau menolak beasiswa ke Yale? Apa yang terjadi?"

Dari semua pertanyaan, itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin Deidara jawab.

"Ada masalah. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, aku lebih ingin bekerja daripada kuliah. Jadi aku masuk ke perguruan tinggi swasta supaya aku bisa sekalian bekerja."

Deidara tahu, Itachi mungkin tidak segampang itu mempercayai alasannya. Pria yang kini menjadi boss-nya itu sudah terlalu hafal dirinya luar dan dalam.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu, aku mengetahui tentang, orang tua kalian, aku turut berduka untuk hal itu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kau akan menghilang."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Dan apa maksudmu menghilang? Sebelumnya Tuan Uchiha, mengapa anda mengajukan syarat seperti ini? Kenapa anda ingin aku menjadi sekretaris anda? Sebenarnya apa yang anda inginkan?"

Tatapan Itachi berubah serius. "Yang aku inginkan?" ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke meja Deidara.

"Aku ingin kekasihku kembali!"

Deidara membelalak horror.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memperlakukanku seperti itu Deidara? Saat itu pikiranku sudah dipenuhi bayangan apartemen yang akan kita tinggali bersama begitu tiba di Amerika. Aku tahu tidak ada orang yang menginginkan musibah, tapi apa itu bisa memberimu hak berbuat seperti itu padaku?"

Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa pria itu berucap seolah-olah dirinya yang salah. Dirinya waktu itu hanya sangat terguncang.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku soal Naruto, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu. Tapi apa? Kau tiba-tiba mengirim pesan bahwa kau tidak jadi berangkat dan mengatakan hubungan kita berakhir. apa kau sadar kau sudah begitu kejam, Deidara?"

Deidara menggigit bibirnya makin kuat. Tak peduli jika sampai berdarah. Mungkin predikat strong lady tak layak ia dapatkan saat ini.

"Diam! Jangan bicara seolah-olah semua salahku brengsek!"

Itachi kini sudah berada kurang dari satu meter dari Deidara. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin melihat wanita itu menangis. Tapi ia juga ingin menyerukan luka yang dialaminya akibat perbuatan wanita yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya.

"Kau meninggalkanku." Iris onyx-nya bertemu langsung dengan iris sapphire Deidara yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah lelaki terbrengsek yang pernah ku temui."

"Apa salahku?"

Hari itu, saat Deidara menerima kabar duka dari sebuah rumah sakit. Satu-satunya nama yang melintas di otaknya adalah Itachi. Ia berharap Itachi memeluknya, menenangkannya, apapun untuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Tapi….

"Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Shion!"

Deidara mungkin sudah merusak imej-nya sendiri. Ia tak peduli. Ia benci Itachi. Ia membenci pria itu. Dengan cepat ia melangkah pergi dari ruangan minimalis yang luas itu. Ia bahkan tak meminta maaf saat dia hampir menubruk seseorang bersurai biru.

Pria bersurai biru itu membuka pintu ruangan Itachi.

"Bukankah yang tadi sekretaris barumu? Apa yang terjadi? Dia seperti menangis, jangan bilang kau mau bertindak tak senonoh padanya Itachi." Selorohnya, tapi Itachi seakan tak berminat menanggapi

"Kisame, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya mengambil barang yang ketinggalan. Wow! Meja ini sudah berganti kepemilikan rupanya."

Tak mendapati respon, mantan sekretaris Itachi itu segera mengambil apa yang dicarinya dan berdehem.

"Kemarin aku sudah mengajak jalan-jalan Samehada. Dan yah, sepertinya kau benar. Gadis itu seperti magnet bercahaya."

Kali ini sang presdir baru terlihat berminat.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar bisa melihat…."

"Bukan hanya itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa seperti itu, tapi… yang jelas ia juga dalam bahaya."

"Bahaya? Maksudmu menjadi gila?"

Kisame memutar matanya malas.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran kesitu, gadis itu mentalnya kuat jadi dia tidak mungkin menjadi gila. Tapi.. pertahanan dirinya tidak cukup kuat."

"Jelaskan maksud pernyataanmu Kisame!"

Kalau dipikir-pikir Itachi itu seratus sepuluh persen jenius. Kisame saja yang berbelit-belit membuat otak jeniusnya terjebak macet dalam mencerna maksud Kisame(?).

"Haaah, akan lebih mudah jika Samehada bisa berbicara dan mengatakannya padamu langsung." Keluh Kisame sok frustasi. 'Mungkin di dunia ini, cuma Samehada saja yang bisa memahamiku' batinnya absurd.

"Dan perlu kau tahu aku tidak segila itu untuk berdialog dengan seekor anjing!" umpat Itachi lepas kendali.

Itachi sampai sekarang masih tak paham bagaimana Kisame punya ability untuk mengerti bahasa hewan. Ya meski terbatas pada ras anjing saja sih. Bahkan, saat awal mengenal Kisame pun, lalu mengetahui tabiat aneh rekannya itu, Itachi sempat berasumsi kalau-kalau Kisame itu werewolf boy. /sharkman kali Chi -_- *ditebas Samehada*

"Samehada bukan anjing biasa! Haah, jadi maksudku, jika pertahanan gadis itu melemah, seperti jika dia hampir kehilangan kesadaran, arwah-arwah itu akan memiliki kesempatan besar merasuki dan mengendalikan raganya."

"Merasuki?"

"Yang terburuk adalah, jika arwah yang merasukinya sudah mengikat kuat, dia tidak akan mudah dikeluarkan, jikapun bisa, ia akan turut membawa jiwa gadis itu."

Itachi tidak mengira ini akan menjadi masalah serius. Lebih serius dari tender-tender besar ataupun kontrak kerja sama manapun. Belum lagi masalah pribadinya dengan Deidara.

Hidup memang indah ya?

Deidara menepi di sebuah bangku taman kosong. Meneguk softdrink keduanya, ia berusaha merapikan perasaanya yang sempat terobrak-abrik karena seseorang. Ia memandang hampa ke jalan raya. Ia seperti bisa melihat bayangan ayah dan ibunya, juga Naruto. Wajahnya berkerut kesal kala ia juga melihat bayangan Itachi waktu mereka masih di sekolah menengah dulu. Sampai sebuah sensasi dingin membuyarkan lamunanya.

Si pelaku tak lain adalah juga seseorang yang membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Tanpa bersalah Itachi duduk disebelahnya. Ia heran, kenapa disaat seperti ini Itachi bisa menemukan keberadaan dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku bisa menunggumu untuk bilang cinta lagi padaku."

Alis Deidara berkedut. Kedatangan orang ini memang hanya akan memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Tch! Ia sudah salah sangka.

"Cinta? Maksudmu benci?"

"Cinta dan benci itu hanya beda tipis, Dei."

"Jangan sok akrab denganku!"

"Kalau kau lupa aku masih boss-mu."

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri."

"Jadi kau sudah tidak peduli lagi pada adikmu?"

Deidara mengumpat dalam hati. Ia lupa. Ia disini karena permintaan Naruto. Tapi lebih tepatnya, karena syarat yang diajukan Itachi.

Kenapa sih yang menjadi pelindung Naruto itu harus adiknya Itachi?  
Apa tidak ada laki-laki lain di dunia ini?  
(Memang enggak Dei-chan, Uchihas are hot/ *slurp *keselek)

"Dengar ya Tuan Uchiha. Aku datang untuk melupakan semuanya, aku tak ingin memusuhimu karena adikku. Jadi tolong jangan mengungkit cerita lama, karena itu menyakitkan dan aku sudah menguburnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Dei. Soal Shion, aku minta maaf. Jika aku tahu kau ada disana—"

"Aku mohon jangan bahas soal ini lagi. Semua sudah berakhir!"

"Tidak! Bagiku ini belum berakhir, hanya kau yang merasa sudah mengakhirinya. Asal kau tahu, Shion sedang sakit dan itu permintaan terakhirnya. Aku tak tega menolaknya. Bagaimanapun ia cinta pertamaku."

Deidara memandang boss-nya itu sinis.

"Gadis sepertinya sakit? Jangan bercanda! Harusnya kau bisa membedakan mana sandiwara dan mana yang bukan."

"Aku tahu dia selalu buruk padamu. Aku marah padanya karena itu. Tapi dia benar-benar sakit."

"Oh ya? Sekalian saja dia mati!"

Itachi mencengkeram lengan Deidara. Menariknya kuat hingga gadis itu ikut berdiri.

"Ap-apa-apaan ini? Lepas!"

"Akan kutunjukkan dimana pusara Shion jika itu bisa membuatmu puas."

Deidara menyentak cengkeraman Itachi. "Dia benar-benar…."

Deidara menutup mulutnya.

Sebelum mengenal Itachi, Deidara dan Shion adalah sepasang sahabat. Sampai Shion memberitahu jika dirinya menjadi kekasih dari seorang anak konglomerat. Deidara turut berbahagia untuk sahabatnya, meski ketika ia dikenalkan dengan Itachi ia menyesal. Ia merasa bersalah pada Shion. Apalagi Itachi juga menaruh hati padanya. Shion tahu tentang affair mereka dan mulai berbalik memusuhi Deidara. Shion bahkan selalu mengerjai Deidara dimanapun ia sempat bahkan sampai menyangkut keluarganya. Dan itu yang paling tidak bisa Deidara maafkan. Itachi lalu memutuskan Shion dan Shion semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan berencana membunuh Deidara dengan tabrak lari dan berakhir pada cedera yang dialami Naruto. Deidara sangat marah. Namun ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah membalas dendam dan karena itu ia selalu berharap agar mantan sahabatnya itu mati saja dalam kesengsaraan.

"Aku bahkan belum bilang kalau aku sudah memaafkanya…"

Sebenci apapun Deidara, kenyataanya dia tak bisa menghapus jika Shion pernah menjadi sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki.  
Itachi mengusap punggung Deidara yang bergetar. Astaga, sudah berapa kali hari ini ia membuat gadis ini menangis?

"Sudahlah, Shion pasti sudah tenang disana. Kau juga harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Aku… aku tak akan mengusikmu dengan masa lalu kita. Jadi kuharap, kau masih mau menjadi sekretarisku."

Sebenarnya Itachi berharap jika perkataanya barusan tak pernah meluncur dari mulutnya.

Uap panas mengepul dari sebuah cup ramen yang baru saja diseduh. Dengan riang seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua meniup-niup hidangan favoritnya. Tak mempedulikan decakan sebal dari arah sofa, tempat dimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha sedang fokus membaca buku.

"Itadakimasu!"

Sluuurp~

"Oishiii~"

"Dobe! Bisa tidak kalau makan jangan berisik!" sungut Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan koohai-nya. Selama delapan belas tahun dalam hidupnya, ia tidak pernah se-kesal-ini pada seseorang.

"Gomen senpai, tapi ini benar-benar enak. Senpai yakin tidak mau aku buatkan?"

Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam seolah berkata 'Tidak! Terima kasih!'. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Menunggu kemunculan saudaranya yang lebih tua agar bisa langsung meng-euthanasia-nya. Gara-gara siapa coba dia harus bersabar berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang paling menyebalkan kedua yang pernah ditemuinya. Padahal ini kediamanya. Kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya perjanjian apa yang sudah disepakati Naruto dan Itachi?

Sasuke bisa saja mengabaikan gadis itu. Mengunci diri di kamar, dan beres. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto selalu bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bisa jauh-jauh dari gadis itu. "Senpai, kehidupanmu benar-benar sempurna ya? Pantas banyak yang iri denganmu." Ujar Naruto santai sambil menyantap ramen. Tentu saja dengan keberisikan khas-nya.

Sasuke diam.  
Malas menanggapi.  
Kehidupannya memang sempurna.  
Jadi apa?  
Itu bukan dosa kan?  
Ah, cuma ada satu kesalahan.  
Uchiha Itachi.  
Sasuke bukannya sama sekali tidak menghormati sang kakak. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak ada niatan buruk apalagi sampai ingin membunuh kakaknya sendiri seperti tokoh 'Sasuke' yang ada di salah satu manga best seller Jepang *uhukk.  
Tapi Itachi itu suka kelewatan.  
Kelewat ganteng, kelewat pandai, kelewat sexy, kelewat hot-stop! Bukan itu! Maksudnya, Itachi itu kelewat menyebalkan.  
Itachi pernah memaksa membuat pesta ulang tahun untuk Sasuke yang masih TK dengan mengundang teman-temannya beserta mama-mama mereka. Dan besoknya, pipi Sasuke langsung chubby karena terlalu banyak menerima kecupan dan cubitan. Kuso!  
Itachi pernah dengan seenak keriputnya menyumpalkan seonggok milk chocolate kedalam mulutnya. Padahal Itachi tahu betapa dirinya membenci makanan manis dan berlemak. Chikuso!  
Itachi selalu berlagak sebagai kakak yang baik dan perhatian di depan teman-teman Sasuke. Ya, baik dan perhatian. Terlalu baik dan perhatian sampai mengantar-jemput dirinya kesekolah (dari TK sampai SMP) hingga seolah ia terlihat seperti anak manja. Terlalu baik dan perhatian sampai rajin mengeceki telepon selulernya tanpa disuruh, kalau-kalau ada pesan berisi 'baby, I miss u, mwahh' (-_-). Terlalu rajin dan perhatian sampai meneliti hasil pekerjaan rumah Sasuke dan memastikan benar semua sebelum diserahkan ke guru. Terlalu baik dan perhatian sampai bisa-bisanya memberi ijin pada Namikaze Naruto untuk dekat-dekat dengannya. Ano yarou!

GYUUUT

Sasuke tersadar dari ke-termenung-an-nya saat beban berat menimpa sisi tubuhnya.  
"Senpai sedang melamun apa?"  
"Namikaze!"  
"Ya?"  
"Aku sudah cukup bersabar membiarkanmu dekat-dekat denganku. Tapi aku tak pernah ingat memberimu ijin untuk banyak bertanya padaku!" hawa dingin itu kembali menguar pekat, meremangkan tengkuk si gadis. Bahkan efeknya lebih kuat ketimbang saat Naruto melihat saudara dan tetangga Sadako, ehh, makhluk-makhluk astral itu.  
'Uchiha senpai ini masih manusia hidup kan?'

"Habis senpai mengacuhkanku, aku bosan. Kukira kita bisa mengobrol tentang sesuatu."

Dengan kasar Sasuke menampik lengan yang menggelayuti pundaknya. Sayangnya gagal. Namikaze Naruto diam-diam tak bisa diremehkan kegigihannya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi berbicara denganmu?"

Apa saja akan Sasuke lakukan asal gadis itu mau melepaskanya barang sejenak. Dia masih tak habis pikir. Dia memang mendengar gossip ke-abnormal-an Naruto. Namanya desas-desus, silahkan percaya, silahkan tidak. Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing karena ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa itu Naruto. Tidak sampai hari insiden tubrukan kemarin.  
Namikaze Naruto memang aneh.  
Tapi kalau tidak salah keanehannya itu bukan soal menempel pada pria sexy *cough* macam dirinya…

"Ngomong-ngomong aku mendengar rumor soal kau….. Namikaze?"

Sasuke baru sadar jika si gadis pirang daritadi terdiam semenjak ia membentaknya. Apa-apaan coba? Biasanya hardikan macam apapun tak mempan untuk mengenyahkan keberadaanya.  
Sial!  
Kenapa juga tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah dan khawatir.

"Kenapa senpai sebenci itu padaku?"

Beraninya gadis ini masih bertanya. Tentu saja karena sikapnya yang terus menempel pada Sasuke. Sasuke itu risih kalau berdekatan dengan orang yang tidak akrab dengannya. Fans di sekolahnya saja tahu, makanya mereka tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang Sasuke benci. Tapi Naruto?

Urgh~ Jesus! Jashin! Zeus! Apa sajalah sesembahan manusia! Plis jangan buat bibir Sasuke menyebut nama gadis pirang itu!

"Aku melakukan ini juga karena terpaksa senpai. Aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata aku masih mempunyai tempat perlindungan. Kupikir…."

Tes

"Kupikir seumur hidupku aku hanya akan terus di hantui mereka. Kupikir…"

GRAB

Sepasang tangan alabaster itu reflek menyentuh pundak Naruto.

Bukannya pertahanan Sasuke goyah. Jutek-jutek dia masih memegang prinsip gentleman. Dan karena ia tak mau air mata Namikaze Naruto sampai membasahi sofanya. Yah, anggap saja, semoga dengan sedikit lunaknya Sasuke, Naruto bisa menurut kalau nanti ia suruh jauh-jauh darinya. Hhh.

"Namikaze, jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu! Kau selalu mengatakan soal mereka mereka dan mereka. Mereka siapa? Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan gossip yang mengatakan kalau kau bisa melihat makhluk halus?"

Bingo!

Seperti ketika pintu lift terbuka, Naruto tak bisa membendung lagi depresi terpendamnya.

Kedua pelupuk matanya banjir.

Sasuke di lain pihak makin frustasi dan gemas sendiri. Meremas rambut ravennya yang sudah mencuat melawan gravitasi. Ada apa dengan gadis pirang ini? Sebentar sebentar bikin urat kemarahan putus, sebentar sebentar bikin orang pengen meluk *ehh*. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke tarik juga tubuh Naruto yang ternyata kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Ingat! Prinsip seorang gentleman. Jadi jangan salah paham.

"Mereka selalu mengikutiku *sob*, sudah bertahun-tahun aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi saat menyentuh senpai *sob* makhluk itu lenyap dari pandanganku. Aku tak berbohong senpai *sob* *sob*"

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang terlahir pada tanggal 23 Juli delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Seorang Leo man yang jenius, tampan dan sexy. Sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal-hal berbau mistis dan takhayul. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan orang-orang yang mengaku indigo itu hanya dianggapnya sebagai pembual dan pencari sensasi. Fenomena mistis yang suka diberitakan itu hanyalah editan. Sampai kapanpun seorang Uchiha Sasuke takkan pernah mempercayai keberadaan yang namanya hantu. Titik.

Terus kenapa kalau Namikaze bisa melihat hantu? Bukan urusan Sasuke kan? Yah tapi terpaksa dirinya terseret dalam masalah si gadis pirang gara-gara entah bagaimana dirinya bisa secara ajaib menghilangkan kemampuan Namikaze Naruto jika gadis sekaligus koohai-nya itu menyentuh dirinya. Jashin! Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi…  
Dari awal bisa saja Sasuke tak peduli. Toh julukan ice prince memang benar adanya. Tapi… seberapapun otaknya berteriak 'Jangan!', sudut hati terdalamnya cukup kuat untuk mendorongnya melakukan apa yang tak ingin ia lakukan. Seperti keinginan membantu Namikaze Naruto. Lagipula, dimata Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto sama sekali tidak membual. Kalau iya, mana mungkin ia sampai dianggap stress dan tidak punya teman. Kenapa ia harus susah-susah berpura-pura bisa melihat hantu. Dan lagi, cuma dengan menyentuh dirinya, si pirang itu tidak bisa lagi melihat hantu. Tapi justru itu. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka disentuh sembarangan. Terlebih disentuh oleh tipikal orang seperti Namikaze Naruto. Berisik. Bermata biru. Berkulit tan. Benar-benar mirip. Kecuali pipi-nya yang bersih. Apa benar mereka tidak memiliki kaitan?

Tentu saja tidak. Siapa bilang di dunia ini tidak ada kebetulan.

Kebetulan saja gadis itu bernasib sial. Mengalami kecelakaan. Kehilangan orang tuanya. Bisa melihat arwah orang mati. Dan dijauhi teman. Sasuke tidak setega itu untuk benar-benar mengabaikan si pirang.

Jiwa gentleman-nya tanpa sadar ter-aktivasi. Jemarinya mengusap lembut punggung Naruto. Menyamankan si gadis dalam kungkunganya.

PHIEEWWWIIITTTT~

Figure lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan setelan jas hitam memandang penuh binar kearah Sasuke.

Sial!

Sepertinya hari ini zodiac Leo memang sedang mengalami peruntungan terburuk.

Deidara mengecek satu persatu laporan yang diserahkan padanya hari ini. Termasuk daftar tenants yang ada di hypermart-hypermart Uchiha Group. Ketika membaca judul Uchiha Shopping, Deidara meneliti kembali keuntungan yang masuk per bulannya. Menilik ke jam dinding di ruanganya, Deidara kembali merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang mulai kaku. Dari dulu Uchiha Itachi memang tak pernah gagal membuatnya pusing. Meskipun kali ini dalam konteks lain.  
Uchiha Itachi ya?  
Siapa sangka ia akan dipertemukan lagi dengan lelaki itu. Tuhan kadang memang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang. Padahal Deidara tidak meminta semua ini, tapi tetap saja terjadi.  
Menjadi sekretaris Uchiha Itachi. Tidak buruk memang. Apalagi untuk dirinya yang hanya lulusan universitas swasta. Uchiha Group bukanlah perusahaan yang main-main. Koneksinya begitu luas. Headquarter-nya telah berpindah ke Beverly Hills sehingga yang ada di Jepang ini sepenuhnya ada di bawah tanggung jawab Itachi. Untuk hal itu, Deidara mengakui Itachi adalah pria yang menakjubkan. Di usia semuda itu ia sudah mengemban tugas yang besar dan penuh resiko. Namun lelaki itu menolak pujian Deidara waktu mereka masih duduk di bangku taman sore tadi. Ia masih belum berkontribusi apa-apa. Anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain lah yang turun tangan langsung mengurusi cabang-cabang perusahaan yang tersebar di Jepang. Itachi sendiri baru bergabung dengan perusahaan belum genap setahun ini dan itupun masih terbatas pada sector Uchiha Shopping.  
Orang kaya dan kerendahan diri mereka. Tsk.  
Deidara melanjutkan pemeriksaanya. Sebenarnya ia masih belum menemukan satupun kesalahan. Tapi Itachi menyuruhnya untuk menangkap benalu dan mencabutnya sampai ke akar. Demi apa, Deidara bahkan tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Jangan salahkan dirinya, karena ini pertama kalinya dia berurusan dengan dunia retail.  
Deidara malah memutar-mutar kata 'benalu' dalam otaknya. Bukankah benalu itu menumpang? Merugikan? Apa yang sekiranya merugikan Uchiha Shopping? Keuntungannya bahkan selalu stabil tiap bulannya? Tunggu!  
Stabil?  
Memang tidak merugikan. Tapi jika terus-terusan konstan?  
Deidara membalik halaman sebelumnya, catatan financial income beberapa periode sebelumnya. Grafiknya naik, lalu, turun, konstan, dan naik tajam ketika akhir tahun dan awal tahun baru. Lalu kenapa dua tahun terakhir ini konstan? Memang naik turun, tapi selisihnya kecil jadi kelihatan konstan. Kalau seperti ini, biasanya hal ini terjadi karena adanya saingan. Saingan?  
Sebuah nama tercetak jelas dalam memori Deidara.

HYUGA PLAZA

Mall besar itu diresmikan dua tahun yang lalu. Dan posisinya persis di seberang Uchiha Shopping. Tapi bukankah Uchiha dan Hyuga tak pernah bermasalah sebelumnya?  
Deidara menepuk keningnya sendiri.  
Mungkin karena itulah Itachi menyuruhnya untuk mencari tahu. Pusing dengan asumsinya, Deidara menyandarkan punggung penatnya ke kursi.  
'Apa ini juga termasuk pekerjaan sekretaris?'

Drrrt drrrrt

Telepon genggamnya bergetar tanda pesan baru masuk. Dari Naruto. Yang memberitahu dirinya jika ia serius akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya Deidara keberatan. Apa kata orang jika anak gadis tinggal satu atap dengan dua orang laki-laki yang bukan muhrim?(?)  
Deidara percaya Naruto-nya tidak akan sampai jadi korban pelecehan seksual. Meski ia agak terganggu dengan Sasuke. Tapi Itachi terus meyakinkan jika ia akan selalu mengawasi adiknya dan memastikan kondisinya aman-aman saja. Tetap saja Deidara tidak tenang. Lebih tepatnya, karena malam ini berarti dirinya akan tidur sendirian.  
Deidara bukannya penakut. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang bisa dilihat adiknya paska terbangun dari koma. Tapi coba pikir, tiga tahun bersama orang yang terus memberitahumu apa saja yang ia lihat sementara kau tak bisa melihat, bahkan memberitahu tepat dimana keberadaan apa yang dilihatnya itu, meski tak ikut bisa melihat, jelas Deidara ikut merasa ketar-ketir.

'Apa aku ikut menginap sekalian?'

Lalu Deidara menggeleng keras. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya kalau sampai melakukan itu. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak bisa tenang jika berada dekat dengan Itachi.

Karena tidak ingin pulang larut, Deidara memutuskan pulang dan meneruskan pekerjaannya dirumah. Itachi memang memberi keleluasaan untuk itu. Ia menunggu bus di halte hingga bus yang ditunggunya datang. Ia benar-benar berharap jika Naruto berubah pikiran dan tiba-tiba ada di apartemen mereka. Tentu saja ia bercanda. Deidara melihat sendiri bagaimana menderitanya Naruto karena melihat penampakan-penampakan itu. Kalau memang adik Uchiha Itachi itu bisa menolong Naruto, sebagai kakak, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendukungnya.

Entah karena terlalu kecapaian, atau karena sudah mulai mengantuk, Deidara merasa dirinya tengah menangkap siluet figure berambut pirang berdiri membelakanginya. Saat ini Deidara tengah berada di koridor menuju apartemennya. Figure itu mengenakan hoodie yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya.  
'Mungkin saja tetangga yang tinggal di lantai bawah' pikir Deidara, positif.  
Kemudian sosok itu bergerak, berbalik, hingga Deidara bisa melihat wajahnya.

'Naruto?'

-to be continued-

Or

Not? 


End file.
